GLTAS Error
by Shadowkat40
Summary: What happens when Aya defeats the Anti-Monitor after shutting down all her emotions? Will she turn back to normal or evil? In this story, after Aya defeats the Anti-Monitor, she does not turn evil however she keeps her emotions off, rejecting all Razer is trying to do to apologize and acting slightly strange around him and the other crew members.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea for my favorite show Green Lantern the Animated series. I do not own the series, but I have an awesome idea for it. So my idea is that what if after Aya destroyed the Anti-Monitor, she didn't turn evil, but kept her emotions off. The first part is from the episode where she destroys the Anti-Monitor so if you want to skip that part then I will put a small star at the beginning of that paragraph :)**

* * *

Error, Chapter One

"Razer..." Aya said, standing up to face the Red Lantern that sat in the seat near her shortly after the Lantern team sat down to ready for the upcoming battle with the Anti-Monitor and it's Manhunters. It was also some time after Razer had told her that he did not love her, leaving her to feel only pain. Razer didn't even look up at her when he replied in a calm voice. "Aya, we have much to speak of but now is not a good time." Almost immediately, the AI replied to the male, "No, it is not. What would you do if emotions were interfering with your performance?" Aya said, her eyes locked onto Razer. The young Red Lantern stated at the Interceptor console, typing away on the buttons. "Simple. I only think of the job at hand." He looked up at the robot slightly. "I shut down everything else." Aya watched as Razer looked back at the ship console, then the AI looked slightly down and uttered. "Shut down everything else." 

Looking back up, Aya gazed around the control room watching as Razer flinched slightly as the Interceptor shook, then turned to Kilowog to yell something. The sergeant yelled something back then thrust his ring hand in the console, sending out a long green beam to hit the Manhunters in front of them. Both yells from the male aliens were muffled as Aya watched them. The female robot then turned her head to the captain, also known as Hal Jordan, who looked over at her and said urgently, "Aya! What's the matter? Get back to your station!" He ordered, desperately hoping to win the battle. Aya turned silently back to Razer, who slightly turned to face her, then turned back, avoiding her gaze. 

She then looked forward, a serious gaze covering her face. "That will not enable us to survive this encounter." She said, staring at Hal. "I know what must be done." As soon as she said that, Aya stood straight and a bright green ring rode down her body from her head to her feet. Then, silently, Aya turned and trekked to the door and walked into the next room. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hal uttered under his breath, the turned his head to yell after the AI bot. "Aya, where are you going?!" The now neutral robot floated down through a door in the floor and into the next room. Once she got on the ground, Aya headed to the main battery, which was a larger version of a Green Lantern power battery. 

As soon as she reached the battery, Aya raised her hands, her eyes glowing white as the energy from the battery, the green light floating out of the battery and absorbed into her hands, causing the AI to glow. Aya's green skin glowed brighter and her white suit glowing a dark green. As Aya sucked the power from the ship, the lights shut down in every room as the ship solely came to a stop. "Now what?" Hal hissed softly. The Green Lantern spun around in his chair, then flew after Aya, floating down into the same room as her. His eyes widened as he watched Aya absorb the Interceptors power source. "Aya! What are you doing?" He said, stunned as he watched his friend emotionlessly suck the power from the ship. "You can not comprehend what I am doing." Aya said, waiting until all of the power was sucked away when she floated upward and turned slowly around, floating out of the room and to the Interceptors ramp. 

"I am now operating at super-peak capacity, as I have discontinued all non-essential functions." She floated to the ramp then stopped as soon as Hal replied. "Define 'non-essential functions'." When Aya spoke again, her voice showed no emotion and no regret for what she had done. "I have shut down all emotion." Hal stared at her when he realized what she meant, his eyes grew wide. One of his teammates and friends, the lively and most curious of them all was now emotionless and can do anything without a care. The ramp started to open slowly as Aya spoke again. "Don't worry. I will accomplish our primary objective." She said as she stared into the battle in space. "I will destroy the Anti-Monitor." Once she finished speaking, Aya lunged out of the ship and flew off in the direction of the enemy. Hal didn't even hesitate when he flew after her, reaching an arm out towards her as he urgingly yelled, "Aya, wait!" 

Hal Jordan watched as Aya spun around and without hesitation, shot a green laser out of her hand at the Green Lantern, causing him to tumble head over heels back into the Interceptor. As he reached in side, Hal's back slammed in the wall. He rubbed his head slightly, then looked up and stared after Aya, fear in his eyes. He then flew up through the door in the floor and back into the control room. As Hal flew back into the main room, he was instantly questioned by Kilowag. "What happened?" The sergeant said as he and Razer desperately pressed buttons on the control panel to reboot the system. Hal hesitated slightly before answering as he stared out the front window. "Aya happened." All three males stared out the window, watching as their friend and teammate flew away after draining all of the power in the ship. 

Aya, glowing and now racing towards the Anti-Monitor, swung her hand to the side, letting out a green blade that sliced through two Manhunters. Almost immediately, she thrust herself into a Red Lantern ship, denting it as she pushed it along. The team watched as Aya as she maneuvered and appeared to attack the Red Lantern ship. The three males eyes were locked on the robot, until Razer interrupted their concentration. "That's not Aya." He said solemnly, his gaze fixated on the AI. Hal nodded slightly. "Razer's right. She doesn't know what she's doing." He then lifted his ring hand to his face and, specifically to Aya, he ordered. "Aya, stand down! The Red Lanterns are on our side." 

Aya ignored him and continued pushing the ship towards the Anti-Monitor. She then put all the strength she could in her arms as she shoved the ship towards the enemy. The larger robot looked towards the long ship hurling towards it. Putting it's hand out, the Anti-Monitor stopped the ship, breaking it in half and watching as it exploded. "I think she knows what she's doing, Jordan. But doesn't care." Kilowag said, turning slightly to Hal, his voice showing his worry. Hal looked up from his ring, his eyes wide with slight terror. Aya floated in space for a moment, waiting to see if her plan truly worked. Her eyes slightly narrowed as she saw the large figure floated out of the smoke. Knowing exactly what must be done, Aya raced towards the Anti-Monitor, her speed increasing each second. Eventually she reached the enemy and exploded into its chest, leaving a large hole. 

Silence filled the air for a few heartbeats, leaving everyone to cling to their seats. Suddenly a loud explosion sounded as the Anti-Monitors head was torn away from the body. A small gasp filled the air as Kilowag stared at the scene, watching the Manhunters slightly shake then shut down. "She did it. She actually did it." There was hesitation before Hal lifted his ring back to his face and uttered gently into his ring. "Aya, are you alright?" He asked softly. 

* Silence answered Hal until a small figure exited the smoke very slowly. Aya retreated from the scene, dents and scratchs all over her body. She had a large dent on the side of her head. She held her left hand on her as she lifted her right arm close to her face to reply to the Green Lantern. "I...am...alright..." She said before her eyes glowed slightly and she twitched her head, having multiple circuit falures. "Aya!" The three males in he Interceptor said simultaneously. Aya then froze, her eyes slowly closing as she shut down. Instantly and urgently, Hal jumped up. "We need to get her in here now!" He ordered, glancing over to Kilowag. Razer hesitated, then stood up. " I will go and-" Hal lifted his hand to stop him, irritation slightly in his voice as he spoke. "No, I will get Aya, you stay here." Razer watched as he leaved, then looked at his feet, clenching his fists. Kilowag felt slightly bewildered about what had just happened as he watched Hal fly towards The AI bot, since he didn't really know what had happened to make Hal seem angry at Razer. "Look it's ok Red. Hal will get over whatever he's mad at ya about." The Green Lantern said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Hal returned to the ship with Aya slightly cradled in his arms. He went to the Interceptors emergency room, laying the bot on one of the beds. He looked up as Kilowag trotted in, a worried look on his face as he looked over at the wounded AI. "Will she be alright?" He asked, gazing at the scratch and dents on her body. "Knowing Aya," a voice said behind them, belonging to Razer. "She will always be alright." He said, standing next to the bed Aya laid on and gazing gently down at her.

End of Chapter One...

* * *

**Thank you for Reading, the next one will hopefully be up soon :D I am not a great story writer, but I do my best **


	2. Chapter 2

_**What happens when Aya forgets? When Razer tries to apologize? And when Hal is angered by everything the Red Lantern does? Find out in Chapter Two of Error! **_

**That seemed like a starting of a season finale of a show :3 Anyway, Chapter two! Ya, I had worked on this story a week ago and only got the first and second chapters done. I'm still working on the 3rd one to it might not be out so quickly like this on was. I've noticed that in this chapter, I liked to say slightly a lot :3 Hope you like this chapter :D **

**Reviews and Fav's are appreciated **

* * *

**Error Chapter Two**

"Ay...re...ou...ok...?" A voice said staticky to Aya, who was slowly starting to turn back on. "Ay...ake...up.." The voice said, starting to sound like the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan's voice. Aya, the wounded AI robot, slowly opened her eyes, blinking slightly as she looked up at the three males that surrounded her as she lay on the emergency bed in the Interceptor. "W...what is-" Aya started, but was cut off as Kilowag lifted her up and wrapped his large arms around her. "Ya did it kid! Ya defeated the Anti-Monitor!" He said excitedly. Aya seemed slightly stunned, but after a moment, she smiled brightly. Hal smirked slightly. "Now, now Kilowag, we don't wanna hurt the hero any more than she already is." He said, watching as the large alien gently set the robot back on the bed and letting her slowly sit down. Kilowag watched silently then sniffed slightly, rubbing the back of his hand on his nose, his eyes a little wet.

The AI looked up at the Sergeant, confusion in her eyes. "Green Lantern Kilowag, why are you crying?" Hal laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "We're not sad. We're all just really happy that you're okay after what happened." He said with a brisk and excited smile. Aya looked around at the three men. "Why? What happened?" She asked. Razer, who stood at the edge of the bed, stared at her beweildered. "What do you mean Aya? Don't you remember what happened?" He asked, reaching a hand out towards her before Hal glared at him silently. Aya looked up at Razer, her blue eyes staring into his eyes. "No I do not remember a lot that happened." She then turned her head away. "But I think I can scan my memories to find out." She said, her eyes starting to glow. "Scanning memories now."

Before she scanned her mind, she heard Hal's voice as they left. "C'mon guys, let's leave her be. She needs to focus." She listened to Hals and Kilowags footsteps, then realized that Razer had not left yet. The glowing light from her eyes dimmed and she looked over to Razer, who was staring down slightly at his feet. "Razer, what is wrong?" She said, tilting her head to the side. The young Red Lantern avoided her gaze when he replied. "Nothing..." He hesitated, clenching his fist softly. "Nothing is wrong.." Aya looked at him strangely, confusion in her voice as she spoke again. "You hesitated." She said, raising a brow as Razer looked up quickly, then away again as the AI tried to gaze into his eyes. "Yes I...Aya, may I ask you a question?" He asked, waiting as she gently nodded. "You do not remember a lot, right?" He asked hesitantly

Aya shook her head. "Sigh, negative, I do not. But if I find the right memories, then I will remember all that happened before the battle." The AI looked down slightly, "All I remember is a loud explosion and myself having multiple circuit failures." Razer looked up, slowly reaching his hand out to Aya, but then retracted it silently. "So, once you retrieve your memories, you will remember everything?" He said as he dropped his hand back at his side. "Yes, why?" She said, her eyes slightly cheery and confused. "Is it not required for me to remember a great victory?" She asked calmly. Razer clenched his fist tightly, knowing that if Aya remembered the whole what had happened before the battle, then she would also remember what he had said to her. "No th-" Aya cut him off, slightly narrowing her eyes. "It is not required for me to regain my memory?" She asked, resting her hands on her knees. Razer shook his head. "I meant yes, but-" Aya raised a hand to stop him. "But what?" She asked, slightly starting to become irritated. "Well Aya, what I'm trying to say is-" Hals voice interrupted him, causing him to snarl softly. "C'mon Razer. Let's give Aya some peace and quiet!" He called. Razer avoided Aya's gaze as he trotted silently out of the room.

Aya watched as Razer left and once he left, she lowered her gaze, slightly sad. She then looked back up and let her eyes glow a second time. "Commencing memory scanner." Right before she ventured into her mind, she heard Razer utter, "I'm so sorry, Aya..." The AI seemed a bit confused. *_Why was Razer sorry?_ _And what is he sorry for?_* Aya wondered, then shook her head mentally. *_It does not matter right now. I need to retrieve my memories.* _Pictures flew past Aya's eyes as she scanned for the most recent memories. Finally she found the right ones. *_I think these are the right ones.* _Aya thought cheerfully, now she could know of the great victory that she helped to happen. As she scowered through the memory of the few she had forgotten, she started to become more stunned than cheerful. A lot had happened on that she could not remember.

She first consulted the memory of when she had followed Razer to his old home. When he gave her the Hope flower and then was about to kiss her before Hal Jordan interrupted them. Aya stopped scanning her mind *_Razer does love me?_* She thought hopefully to herself, a small smile on her face. The AI returned to where she left off in her memories, where the team was called to Ismalt to terminate a ManHunter problem. Whilst Aya was remembering recent things, two of her teammates, Hal and Kilowag, were softly discussing a way to be rid of the offline Manhunters when Razer walked in solemnly. Hal narrowed his eyes, anger in his voice as he spoke. "Did you apologize to her?" Razer's eyes darted from Hal to Kilowag, then to his feet. "Yes, but I don't know if she heard." He then walked over to sit down at the table the others sat at. "But it doesn't matter, she won't know why I said that.."

Razer's statement only seemed to anger Hal even more. He lunged up, slamming a fist into the table. "But she will remember! And you know that don't you? She told me all of what happened! She told me that that memory, what you told her played in her mind over and over, bringing her nothing but pain!" Hal then lifted a hand and pointed a finger at him. "Is that what you want? To bring her more pain? She loves you Razer and you pushed that away and broke her heart!" He growled. Razer stared at him, then, clenching his sharp teeth, he lunged up aswell, his eyes glowing blood red. "You think I wanted to hurt her? Yes I did that, but I did it because I don't want her to be destroyed because of me like my other love was!" He narrowed his red eyes, red fire appearing around his body as the claws on his gloves dug into the table. "It was my fault that she was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor. I only told her what I did because I didn't want her to be hurt like that again!" He pushed his face into Hals until they were nose to nose.

Kilowag, firstly confused by their fighting, shoved them away before any fist fighting happened. "What's the matter with ya both? Now both of ya sit down a and tell me what the heck ya both are talking about." He ordered, watching as the two sat down slowly, their angry eyes still glaring at each other. Razer sighed softly and looked down, the red fire dissipating. "W...When Aya was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor, I told her that...that I loved her. I blamed myself for her destruction, but then, when she came back, I was relieved that she was alive." He shut his eyes tightly, remembering the painfull memory when he lied to Aya, saying that he did not love her. When Razer opened his eyes again he realized that Hal had a softer look now as he listened to the Red Lanterns story. "However, I knew that if we were to be in love, Aya would try to risk her life for me every time I would be in trouble. I did not want her to die because of me, so I told her that I did not love her to save her from herself." The young Lantern looked down at his hands, regret filling his eyes. Kilowag stared at him for a moment, then released a long sigh. "Kid, I get that you are sorry for what you did. But you can't expect Aya to understand that you didn't mean to say what you did." Razer nodded slightly. "I know, I just hope that someday she can forgive me." He said, gazing over to the closed doors that led to the room Aya sat in.

After Aya finished with the memories of Ismalt, she went to the next set, the next encounter with the Anti-Monitor. She watched as her memories played in a quick order; she had flew out to rescue Razer from the Manhunters, then pushed Razer out of the way as she was struck by the Anti-Monitor. "Aya, I love you. I love you.." Aya heard Razer's voice from the memory as he held her destroyed body, her life slowly slipping away. *_Razer does love me, but I died?_* she wondered, confusion and happiness in her mind. *_Negative. I am online right now. There must of been a way a escaped destruction!_* Aya reached back into her mind, going to the next memories and was satisfied as she watched herself download into an offline ManHunter and followed the Interceptor. The AI watched as she climbed aboard the ship and was greeted by friendly and happy faces, along with a supprised face from Razer. Aya watched as in the memory, Razer helped her with fixing a part of the ship, then a memory that Aya soon wished had been deleted from her mind.

The AI recalled her and Razer's conversation, quietly listening as she spoke of Razer saying that he loved her before she downloaded her self into a offline ManHunter. Aya watched the memory, studying it, reading it, then wanting to delete it as the terrible part came up. "You are just a machine. And I can never love you." Aya heard Razer say in the memory. Suddenly, the AI felt a strike of pain in her chest. She dimmed her eyes blinking as she looked down. Aya realized that she had a hand on her chest, covered in drops of water. Lifting her hand, Aya saw no wound on her chest. "Why am I feeling...pain..." She then raised her hand to her cheek, feeling tears dripping down from her eyes. She now remembered everything that she had forgotten. The battle, shutting down her emotions, draining the power battery, and defeating the Anti-Monitor. Aya was no longer cheerful for the victory. Instead, pain filled her eyes as she spoke. "R-Razer does not love me..." Then she looked up, her eyes dad and slightly dark. "I will do what ever it takes to stop pain from happening, even if I must shut down all emotion..." She said, her eyes sad and slightly dark. The green ring that rode down her during the battle, rode down her again, removing any and all emotion from her mind.

**End of Chapter Two...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aya has her memory, but what happens next? When the team receives a strange signal from an abandoned planet? Or when another thing happens to Aya? Find out in this chapter**_

**So here is Chapter three, I'll try and do my best to keep up with this story, It just might not be done right away because I'm starting school tomorrow...Yay… :( **

**Anyway, hope you all like it :D**

**Error, Chapter Three**

Hal and Kilowag looked up, while Razer kept his gaze down at his hands, as the door to the room Aya sat in opened and the AI bot walked out. Any anger left on Hals face shortly turned to relief and happiness that Aya was truely okay. "So ya got all your memory back kid?" Kilowag asked brightly, a long smile on his face. Aya nodded as she walked over to the table to stand between Hal and Kilowag. "Yes I have retrieved my forgotten memories." Kilowag and Hal stared up at her, surprised. She seemed so calm, even after witnessing her own heartbreak once again. This statement even seemed to surprise Razer, who looked up at the AI, his eyes slightly wide. Aya looked over the gazes, only to avoid Razer's hopeful gaze.

Kilowag gave Razer a slight sympathetic look as Hal stood up from his seat and walked over to Aya. "We're all glad that you are okay." Hal combed his fingers through his brown hair. "I was surprised at how banged up you were." He smiled lightly at Aya who only looked forward and nodding gently. "Thank you Green Lantern Hal Jordan, it is much appreciated." Hal dropped his hands to his side, confusion in his eyes. "You sure you're okay kid?" Kilowag asked, exchanging a small glance with Hal. "Everything is fine." She said, then turned and began to walk off before Razer grabbed her arm. "Aya wait please." The AI froze as Razer spoke, feeling a shiver run down her back. *_No please, I do not wish to exchange a conversation!* _Aya thought urgently.

Hal narrowed his eyes. "Razer.." He growled under his breath, making the young lantern cringe a bit. Kilowag stood up, his ear back a bit. "C'mon Hal just let em'." Razer looked up at Aya, hoping that she would gaze at him with hope and love. "Please just let me-" he was cut of as Aya pulled her arm away from him. "No, please I wish to be alone in my quarters." She said, looking down as she walked off to her room. Almost as soon as Aya left, Hal pointed a finger at Razer, anger blazing in his eyes. "So now she remembers what you said. Are you gonna apologize?" Razer clenched his fist and shook his head. "No.." Hal clenched his teeth and punched his other hand out, hitting Razer hard in the jaw with a large green construct from his ring. The Red Lantern was flown back and hit the wall behind him.

The Green Lantern that punched at him flew towards the young man, shoving his hand on Razer's neck as he pinned him against the wall. "You know how much pain you are giving her!? You are a piece of shitand a heartless fool! You don't care what happens to Aya do you? You just care about yourself!" He yelled. Razer gasped softly then his eyes blazed with a firey red. He lunged his fist into Hals chest, pushing him back with a red construct from his ring. "Shut up!" Razer howled as Hal flew back. It was too late to take that back as Hal slammed into Aya who had just walked in. The color drained from Razer's face as he stared at the scene. Kilowag trotted over quickly, helping Hal up, who rubbed his head. Razer flew over and kneeled next to Aya. "Aya? Aya are you okay?" He asked, lifting her head up with his hand.

The AI stirred slightly, then opened her eyes and looked up. Razer's worried face was soon replaced with slight relief. Aya's eyes widened as she stared into Razer's eyes. *_No!_* Aya thought worriedly. Hal looked over and was about to race over when Kilowag laid a hand on his shoulder to stop the earthling. Aya soon broke her gaze away from Razer and looked over to Hal Jordan as she sat up. "Green Lantern Hal, I have transmitted a low signal from the planet known as Ranx." Kilowag trotted over to help her up. "Ranx? You mean the abandoned planet?" Aya brushed some dust off her still scratched and dented robotic form. "Affirmative." She said, casting a narrow glance at Razer. Hal nodded crossing his arms. "Well let's get going. But first, I think you should change." He said with a sly smile.

"Objective acknowledged." Aya said and looked up as a small door opened from the roof, robotic body parts falling down beside her. The green light from Aya faded traveled to the new body parts as she rebuilt herself, undented and unscathed. Razer watched carefully, only to look away as he painfully remembered when Aya said that most love revolved around how one looked, only to have that leading to Razer's sad lie. When Aya was done reconstructing her body she looked up at Hal. "Are we now ready to go?" She asked as she lowered her arms to her side. Hal nodded, only then noticing that Aya seemed slightly tired, her eyes hung down a little. Razer seemed to notice as well since he laid a hand on Aya's shoulder. "Aya, are you sure you are okay?" He asked, worry deep in his blue eyes.

Aya hesitated, looking down slightly. "I am fine." She said, pulling away from Razer and walking towards the control room. Hal crossed his arm, snorting softly as he started for the same room. Kilowag flew slowly toward him until he matched Hals pace. "Ya can't stay mad at Red forever ya'know." The Bolavaxian stated, glancing quickly back at Razer. The Earth Green Lantern narrowed his eyes. "I can if I want to..." He hissed softly, sitting in the pilot chair. Razer walked in after Kilowag sat down in his chair. His chair was next to Aya's, but it seemed that the AI had moved her chair away from his. *_She...does hate me...* _Razer thought guiltily as he sat in his own seat. *_I will never forgive myself for what I did as long as I-_* Hals voice broke Razer's thoughts. "Aya you got the coordinates all set?"

"I will set the coordinates now." Aya said, typing in the location of the planet. The AI bot turned to Hal in her chair. "Coordinates achieved." she said, looking back at the glass in front of her. Hal smiled gleefully. "Good, now lets hope nothing back happens." He said, looking down at the control panel that stood in front of him. "Aya, lets get going. Start up the Ultra-warp." Aya nodded and put in the code to start the Ultra-warp. "Initiating Ultra-Warp, in 3..2..1.." Aya pressed a single button and the ship took off, flying its way through the long rainbow-like tunnel. Hal leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he sighed softly in relief. "Good thing nothing bad has happ-" he was cut off as the ship lurched back quickly, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Warning! Someone had hacked into my mainframe and reset our recently added coordinates! Repeat, Warning! Someone has-" Aya then froze, sitting up straight in her chair. "Error…..Error…..Error…..Error." Hal jumped up from where he fell on the floor, racing to Aya and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Aya, you need to focus. Who reset the coordinates? Where is is taking us? Aya!?" he said urgently, shaking her slightly. Kilowag held tightly to the sides of his seat as the ship shook side to side. Razer stumbled over to Hal and Aya, hanging on to the back of Aya's seat to help him stand up. "Aya what happened? Where are we going?" Both men were both answered only by Aya repeating; "Error…..Error…..Error….Error.."

**End of Chapter Three…..**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews and Fav's are appreciated :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Where are the team being taken to? What is causing Aya to malfunction? Find out in Chapter Four of Error!**_

**As I said, I would not have the chapters up so quickly because I am starting High school...yay.. Anyway. Here is Chapter Four of Error, hope you like :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four…**

"Error….Error...Malfunction...Dropping out of Ultra-Warp.." Aya said, her eyes blank as the ship came to a halt, the rainbow-like tunnel starting to disappear. "No Aya! Stop, who is doing this?" Hal yelled, still gripping Ayas shoulders. It was too late, they had already exited Ultra-Warp and were now floating in space, asteroids surrounding them. Aya then shook her head and blinked as she looked around at the surprised faces. Kilowag then turned and looked out of the front window. "Where are you?" he asked, sitting up from his chair. Hal walked over, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know. But maybe Aya knows." he said, turning his head to the AI. "Aya figure out where the heck we are." he ordered softly. The robot hesitated, then turned to the control panel in front of her and typed something out. Then a green, holographic screen popped up in front of them. "Reading show that we are in the late Shir'Revs sector." Aya said.

Hal looked down, remembering the now dead Green Lantern that risked his life to save many other lives. "Well…" Hal sighed softly. "Lets start up the Ultra-Warp and get to-" Aya interrupted him as she stood up. "Warning. The Interceptor is picking up high signals of creatures heading our way, we must-" The AI was interrupted as the Interceptor was struck, tilting the ship to the side and causing Aya to slam into Razer as the whole team fell to one side of the ship. "Ugh.." Kilowag groaned as he pushed Hal off of him and floated upward. "What was that?" Razer rested a hand on his own shoulder, pain in it slightly as he moved his arm. "I'm guessing it was the creature Aya was talking about." The Red Lantern said, turning to help Aya up, only to see that Hal was already helping the AI. "What ever kind of creature it is, we need to get rid of it now!" Hal ordered and pointed his finger to the door. "Lets go!" he said, flying through the door and towards the Interceptors ramp, Aya quickly following after him.

The crew flew outside after the ramp opened, only to see nothing except asteroids. "Maybe the malfunction in the ship caused that warning." Kilowag said as he turned to fly back into the ship. "Then what is that!" Razer said, urgently, pointing to a large rock that seemed to be quickly heading their way, only it wasn't a rock, this 'asteroid' had a head and legs, making it almost look like a turtle-like creature. Kilowag sighed softly, looking over his shoulder at the rock. "Its just an ast-What the hell!" he said, his eyes widening. Hal bolted forward quickly, shooting out a large box from his ring at the creature. The green construct hit the turtle-like creature in the face, causing it to turn quickly and retreat. "Ha! Take that you ugly turtle!" Hal said, pumping his fist into the air. Razer and Kilowag exchanged a confused look. "What's a turtle?" Razer asked, looking back at Hal. The Earthling opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Aya spoke. "That was not the only one. More of those creatures are coming in our direction." she said, pointing behind the Lanterns.

Behind the two Green Lanterns and one Red Lanterns, were more of the asteroid creatures hurling towards them, barring their sharp teeth. "We have to get out of here now!" Hal ordered and pointed to the ship. "Everyone into the-" Aya stopped Hal, shaking her head in the process. "Negative. The creatures will reach us before we can leave. We must fight them off." Aya said. Hal narrowed his eyes, his glance moving from the ship to the creatures. "I have a plan but it might not work!" Hal said, then he raised his ring hand and created a large bubble construct that formed around the team and the ship. A loud thud sounded as the creatures slammed into the construct, using their heads to slightly crack the bubble. Sweat dripped down Hal's face as he did his best to keep the bubble together.

"Get in the ship and get out of here, I will be right behind you!" He ordered through clenched teeth. Razer and Kilowag nodded, but Aya stood her ground. "Negative, You three must leave. I will stall the creatures to give you enough time to escape." she said. Hal looked back, half focusing on the AI. "N-No way! I won't l-let you get hurt again!" Aya narrowed her eyes, grabbing Hal's shoulder and shoving him away. "Kilowag, take Razer and Hal to safety. I will deal with the creatures." Aya said, raising both hands to fix the bubble Hal created around the Interceptor and its crew. Kilowag shook his head, crossing his arms. "Nope. We go, you come with." Kilowag said with a smile as he looked over to Hal and Razer. Aya turned her head so she could slightly look at them. Then, turning her body, she kept her right arm raised to keep the bubble around them tight, Aya raised her other arm, shooting out a long green beam that eventually turned to a large square, encasing the three males and the ship together.

"No! Aya stop! It's too dangerous!" Razer yelled, pounding on the square that he, Hal, Kilowag and the Interceptor were trapped in. Razer's eyes widened as he realized Aya's eyes had started to change slightly. Instead of their original bright blue, they were turning black around the edges, her pupils turning small and white. At the points of her fingers, light blue crawled up her arm until it reached her white glove, turning it black. "_Silence!_" She hissed, narrowing her now black eyes. "I will do what I want! You will leave!" She ordered, closing her fist and watching as the Interceptor and her team was thrust off, away from her and the creatures. Aya then turned back fully to face the creatures, the bubble around her now shrinking to her size.

A loud crack sounded as the bubble surrounding Aya burst open. Almost instantly, one of the turtle-like creatures snapped its jaws around Aya, encasing the machine behind its sharp teeth. "Aya!" Razer screeched, reaching his arm out as Kilwag held him back. Green light then shine through the creatures teeth and a long green beam shot out of the monsters mouth, creating a large hole in its teeth. The monster howled in pain and spun around, flying away as a figure flew out of its mouth then shooting it in its face. Razer lowered his arm, his eyes widening as Aya then turned to the other creatures, narrowing her eyes that were not a bright green. "You will not harm me or my associates no longer!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the three males ears. Raising her arm, Aya shot a long green laser at one of the the monsters, leaving a large burn on it's eye.

Hal watched in horror as Aya carelessly attacked the creatures. One of the creatures flew at Aya, only to miss her as she dropped underneath it. Aya raised both arms over her head, looking up as she shot out two green lasers at the creatures chest. Razer broke away from Kilowags grip and flew towards Aya. "AYA! DON'T!" He yelled, but it was too late, the green beam sliced through the creature's chest and exploded from the asteroid shell encasing the monster. Razer watched in terror, the grabbed Aya by the shoulder. "Aya, you need to-" He stopped as Aya spun around, raising a glowing hand at Razer's face. The AI narrowed her eyes, then realized who she was about to shoot. "Razer I am-" she started, then stopped as one of the creatures appeared behind Razer. Reacting quickly, Aya pulled Razer toward her, only to watch as the creature snapped its jaws down on Razer's leg. "GAHHH!" Razer screeched, a blue liquid, most likely blood dripping from his mouth and seeping out of his leg.

**End of Chapter Four…..**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews and Fav's are appreciated :D Hopefully the next Chapter will be up sooner :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aya showed no mercy whilst attacking the turtle-like creatures that threatened the team. Is the curious and happy AI now changing into something that can destroy the universe without a care? Yet when Razer came towards Aya, things seemed to get worse as Razer was injured by one of the creatures. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter Five of Error!**_

**Hey all, as I said this chapter was going to be delayed because of school and crap like that. Anyway, here it is, hope you like. :DI hope that the next chapter doesn't take as long. **

***'s and ****_Italic Words _****are thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter Five….**

"Razer!" Hal yelled, only to be drowned out by the Red Lantern screech. Aya stared at the scene almost mesmerized, until she raised her arms, readying herself to shoot at the creature. Before the AI could do anything, she felt a something slip around her body, trapping her arms at her side. The AI struggled to escape the trap, then looked up to see that Hal was the one responsible for the rope construct that now trapped her. "Release me!" She ordered, narrowing her eyes. Hal shook his head, placing a fist on his side. "No Aya, you've done enough for now. Kilowag will handle this." The Earthling said, his gaze moving to the Alien Green Lantern. Kilowag faced the creature, lifting his ring hand towards it, a large hammer construct. The Bolavaxian swung the hammer around a few times, the brought it down towards the creatures face, only for another of the monsters to slam into Kilowag from under, leaving him with his own problem to face.

Aya struggled, trying her best to break the rope that tied her back from saving her teammate. "Razer!" She screeched, staring up at the the Red Lantern. Clenching his sharp teeth, Razer silenced his own yelling as he slowly and painfully turned around, a red knife construct slipping in his hand. "Argh!" Razer gave a furious yell as he slashed at the creatures face with the knife. Eventually the blade met the creatures eye, causing it to release its grip on Razer's leg and fly away, howling in pain. Hal dropped his hand, causing the rope around Aya to vanish. The Android flew forward a bit, but stopped as Hal appeared beside Razer. The Earthling Green Lantern looked at Razer worriedly. "You okay kid?" He asked, pulling the Red Lanterns arm around his shoulder. "Y-ya..no thanks to you.." He grunted. Hal smiled lightly, as if trying to lift the mood. "C'mon, lets get you to the Interceptor." As Hal left, he shot a quick glance at Aya, then quickly flew to the ship.

Aya watched to two leave, her blue eyes locked on the Red Lantern, until a yell broke her eyes away from the young Lantern and to the source of the panicked yell. "Kilowag.." she uttered softly, remembering that he was in danger. The AI set her boot jets to full blast, racing through the sky until she was a light green blur. Once she was close enough, Aya skidded to a halt, raising both hands as she readied to shoot. Out of no where, she was thrust to the side after something hit her in the shoulder. Aya shook her head, clearing her gaze as she looked up to see Hal, his arm lifted as a large fist-like construct flew from his ring and rammed into the monsters chest, causing it to become slightly dazed. "Hal?" Kilowag yelled confusedly. "But I thought you-" Hal interrupted him as he swung the construct at the creature another time, then watched as it retreated away. Hal smiled as he watched the monsters retreat, placing his fists on his sides. Kilowag flew down to Hal, a confused look in his eyes as he looked from the Earth Green Lantern to the Interceptor.

"Jordan, weren't you supposed to be taking Red back to the ship?" the Bolavaxian asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his large hands. Hal blinked slightly, then snapped his fingers. "Oh right, that. Razer said he could handle the rest of the way and told me to help you." He said, then turned to face the ship. "Lets get back quickly and tend to his leg, hopefully he's doing his best to heal it as we speak." Hal said, then with narrowed eyes, he spun around to Aya. "Then, you and I will speak. I thought what Razer did was bad, but when you attacked those, things!" he looked away, his eyes still narrowed down. "I actually don't feel as mad towards Razer anymore. At least he didn't disobey my orders." Hal hissed softly, then spun around to fly towards the ship. Aya lowered her head, she only tried to help, however when she looked back she saw the either dead or wounded bodies of the creatures she had attacked.

The Android's eyes widened, but when she blinked, they narrowed down once more. "It does not matter…" she uttered. "It was for the safety of the team." she then spun around to face Hal and Kilowag before they left for the Interceptor. "If you had wished to die, then be my guest, but as you...you aliens say, the past is in the past. You may care for a small life like that, but I do not!" she yelled, then sped past them and towards the ship. Hal watched Aya fly away, his eyes wide. "No way she actually meant that." Kilowag uttered, his small eyes wide as well. Hal then blinked and shook his head. "Nevermind that, we need to see if Razer is okay." He said as he slowly followed Aya. *_Maybe she shut her emotions off again…_* The Earthling wondered, rubbing his chin slightly as he got closer and closer to the ship. *_Nah cause she was just angry, but why would Aya not care about what she killed? It doesn't make sense…._* Kilowags worried voice broke Hal from his thoughts. "Y'think somethin's wrong with Aya?" The Bolavaxian asked softly. Hal shrugged as he stopped in front of the ship and lowered down to the ramp. "I don't know, but if there is, I hope we find out soon." he said as he stepped into the ship.

Razer sat on the same emergency bed that Aya had used after the battle with the Anti-Monitor. The young Red Lantern watched carefully as Aya, who stood in front of him, gently wrapped his leg with a thin, but protective, cast-like bandage. He cringed slightly as the Android did so, feeling some pain in his leg, but he ignored it. When Aya finished wrapping the bandage around Razer's leg, she walked to the side panel that sat next to the bed and typed something into it, staring down at the panel as she spoke. "All of your systems are cooperative and online. Seeing as your ring will heal you, along with the medicine I gave you, your leg will be healed in less than 7.5 days." she said, as she stopped typing and began to walk out of the room, only to stop as Razer spoke. "Aya wait, I need to tell you something." he said, flinching as he slowly put pressure on his injured leg. The Red Lantern reached out and laid his hand on Aya's shoulder, pain slightly in his eyes.

Aya shook her head, avoiding Razer's blue eyes. "Negative." she said, gently guiding him to sit back down on the bed. "You must rest while your leg heals." she ordered softly, however dull her eyes were. Although, when she turned around, she was stopped once more as Razer grabbed her hand. "Please, it's important." he urged her, a small smile on his face. Aya frowned softly, but nodded silently and turned to face him. "What would you like to say." she said, her blue eyes looking into his. Razer lowered his head to face the floor. "I'm sorry...for what I said to you after you returned from so seemed death by the Anti-Monitor. I never meant what I said….I just didn't want you to have to put yourself through danger because of me...again.." he uttered, clenching his teeth slightly. Aya stared at him silently. *_He's sorry? He didn't mean what he said…?_* The AI seemed slightly stunned as she spoke. "Razer I….I…." she uttered as he looked up at her. Razer reached his hand out Aya's cheek, a smile on his face.

Aya froze and narrowed her eyes slightly. "No!" she said sternly, half pushing and half smacking his hand away. "I will not listen to your lies! If you did not wish of me to be injured then you would have not of hurt me the way you did if you truly loved me." Aya spun around, clenching her fingers into a fist. "If being loved and/or in love means that you are to feel pain, then I do not wish to be apart of it." Aya slightly turned her head back to look at Razer."If being in love by you means that I am only to undure more pain than you have already given me, then I wish not to love you." she hissed softly and trotted out of the room, leaving Razer with a pained and stunned look on his face. The Red Lantern lowered his head and clenched his teeth, then turned and slammed his fist into the wall, letting out an angry yell. Aya blinked slightly when she heard Razer's scream, then all she heard was ringing. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Aya slumped against the wall of the room, placing a hand on her head. "_We are the same…..Come find me…..If you can...I wish to help you…" _A voice said in her head, only giving her an aching feeling. "Who are you…." Aya uttered, glancing around the room but seeing no one there.

Like that, the voice and the ringing was gone, leaving Aya in slight pain and confusion. As soon as she gathered herself to walk to her own quarters, Hal and Kilowag walked in. "G-Green Lantern Hal, R-Razer is slowly healing and will be fully healed in 7.5 days…" she said, still holding her hand on her head. Hal nodded, although his eyes still showed his anger, he didn't seem to direct it at Aya after hearing her statement. Kilowag blinked slightly, his eyes showing slight worry. "You okay Aya?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Aya nodded as she walked back into the Control Room, ignoring Razer's soft gaze as he watched her pass. "I am fine, but If we are to make it to Ranx before I loose the signal, then we must go now." she ordered softly, sitting down in her seat. Hal nodded and sat in the captains seat, readying himself for the trip to Ranx, then watched as Kilowag went to his own seat. Razer then waited until everyone was seated to lift himself up and instead of walking, he flew over to his own seat and sat down. Aya pressed the coordinates for Ranx, then looked up as she said. "Initiating Ultra-Warp in 3….2…..1." she finished as the rainbow tunnel surrounded them and they took off. About six minutes later, Aya spoke once more."Dropping out of Ultra-Warp." She said as she looked up to see the abandoned planet called Ranx. "Here it is." Hal uttered softly. "Ranx…."

**End of Chapter Five...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews and Fav's are appreciated :D Until Chapter Six...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I took so long, I've just had a lot of stuff going on lately. Hope you understand :) Anywho, I bet some of you are wondering or already know why Kilowag is acting so sympathetic towards Razer and Aya's relationship. Well it's cause he knows what they are going through, seeing as he had love in his life as well. Also, Hal is being Papa Hal now :3 He's trying to protect Aya from a broken heart or feeling any pain. Well, I am back and hopefully the next chapter is done faster and posted :)**

_**The team is now at Ranx and what is it they will find? Aya and Razer seem to be drifting apart, but is it for the better or will it just slowly break Aya down? It seems that Aya heard someone talking when no one was there, who could it be and what did they want? Find out in Chapter 6 of Error!**_

**Chapter Six…**

"Okay everyone, be ready, we are heading out to something that we do not yet know the safety of." Hal said, placing his fists on his sides. Kilowag rolled his eyes. "Hal its Ranx, the planet thats been abandoned for a super long time." The Bolavaxian crossed his arms raised a brow as the human looked at him with annoyance. "As I was saying, we still need to be careful, we don't know what the signal came from or who sent it, hopefully it's just a false alarm." Meanwhile, Razer stood near the door, leaning against the wall to take most of the pressure of his healing leg. Looking up, the Red Lantern rested his eyes upon the A.I. or as they called her, Aya, who had only a few moments ago told him that she will never love him or refused to love him. Aya quickly typed instructions into the Interceptor and as she finished, she spoke softly. "I will cloak the Interceptor for up to 5.2 hours in case anyone is to have also gotten the signal from this planet. It will also give us enough time to-" Aya was cut off as a voice boomed in her head. "_Come now!" _Almost instantly, Aya stumbled backwards, holding her head.

"Aya!" Razer gasped and flew towards her, only to stop in his tracks as Hal shot him a hard glance. Kilowag turned and caught Aya as she almost fell to the floor. "Woah there." The large Green Lantern said softly, helping the A.I. to her feet. "Ya okay kid?" he asked, raising a brow. Aya nodded softly and stood up straight. "I...am fine, I just had a small malfunction, most likely I am still recovering from my fight with the Anti-Monitor." She turned back to the control panel and began to type once more. After pressing one last button, the robot turned to the others. "The ship is now cloaked for 5.2 hours. Whatever set off a signal should be found and examined thoroughly." She said as she trotted steadily over to Hal. "I think it's best if we all split up to search most of this planet." she explained, raising the palm of her hand showing a holographic image of the planet. Aya pointed to the dot on the side of the planet to indicate where the Interceptor was cloaked. Another dot appeared and the others looked over to it, however Aya answered their unsaid question. "That is where I think the location of the signal came from, however, it has sprouted in other places amongst the planet."

Razer clenched his fist and took a slight step towards Aya. "But shouldn't we go in groups in case what is down there is dangerous, if there is something...on the planet?" He asked wearily. The A.I. hesitated, staring down at the hologram in her hand. She then shook her head. "Negative. If there is something on Ranx then we must split up to search the whole planet." Aya pressed the green dot where the interceptor stood and as she pressed it, green layers ran down the hologram and stopped when they each met at the bottom of the hologram. "I have chosen four quadrants for each of us and I will give each of you the coordinates." Aya typed in something to the hologram and almost instantly all of the lanterns rings began to beep swiftly as they received the coordinates. Hal glanced at his ring with curiosity as Aya turned towards the door. "I think it would be appropriate to meet back here if someone finds something." The A.I. said as she walked silently out the door. Hal began to walk out of the door before he turned to Razer slightly. "Be careful on your leg Razer." He said and kept walking out of the room. Razer looked down at his bandaged leg and narrowed his eyes slightly as he flew out of the room, Kilowag following quickly after him.

After the entire team was out of the Interceptor, Hal began to give instructions to the others. "Don't go into anyone else quadrant. Stay in your own." He ordered, placing his fists on his side. "If any of you find anything then announce that through your ring and we will all meet up back at the Interceptor." He said and looked at each of his teammates. "And most of all, be careful! Got it?" He asked, dipping his head slightly. Aya nodded. "Affirmative." She said. Kilowag smiled and gave Hal a thumbs up. "Yup." The Bolovaxian said and looked over to Razer, who only crossed his arms and grunted. Hal nodded and spun around. "Well then, let's start searchin'." He said excitedly and flew off towards the area he was assigned to. As soon as he left Kilowag left to his quadrant and Aya readied herself to leave when Razer stopped her. "Aya..." He uttered, resting hand on her shoulder. The A.I. ignored his and instead of replying, she pushed his hand away and flew off. Razer looked up sadly and watched her leave. "Be careful..." He uttered as she left. Razer then turned away and raced to his quadrant, grinding his teeth as he looked carefully back where Aya had flew off. The Red Lantern stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. "I won't stop until she knows that I am sorry." He said determinedly as he spun around and flew after Aya.

Aya looked around at the planet below, the moved her arms towards her face as a hologram of the planet appeared from her palm. Confusion spread on her face when a different dot of coordinates appeared below her. Almost instantly, static sound in her head and a voice, loud but unknown spoke. Her boot jets gave out and she plummeted towards the planet. Meanwhile, Razer looked around, hoping that when he spoke with Aya she wouldn't push him away. He then stopped mid-flight to see if he could spot Aya from where he was. Fear spread on his face when he saw Aya plummet to the ground, holding her head in her hands. "Aya!" He screeched and raced towards the now speeding robot. Aya squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hear the voice in her head. *Who are you?!* She thought as she tried to find out where and who the voice was coming from. Aya's eyes flew open when she found her speed decreasing each voice in her head was gone and when she looked up, Aya saw that Razer had caught her from hitting the planet. The Red Lantern smiled down at the A.I., only to be met with annoyance from Aya as she pushed herself out of Razer's arms, her boot-jets quickly turning back on.

"Aya I-" Razer began, however the robot quickly raised her hand to stop the Lantern. "I do not care what you have to say. You may think that I will accept your apology, but I will not." Aya said firmly spinning around to fly away. "You do not love me for who I am, but for the figure I have taken." She stated, her eyes narrowed as she glanced back at Razer. The young Red Lantern shook his head and flew in front of her. "No Aya, thats not it. I do still love Ilana, but that was a long time ago and I was different then. Please believe me." Razer said with a pleading voice. Aya hesitated, scanning Razer's face and after a moment, she replied. "Negative, I will not believe you after you have lied to me before. How can I believe you now?" she said, her eyes filled with pain and anger. "In conclusion, I am only a machine that cannot feel emotion or love another life form." she said as she flew past Razer determined to stay away from his and keep with her mission. Razer's eyes widened, but he quickly flew after the A.I. "Aya, you can love and you do have emotion. I know it." he said, only to realized that Aya was ignoring him. "Aya!" he yelled after her.

Aya sped up, leaving Razer behind her. "Please Razer, this conversation has been terminated, leave me be." she insisted as he flew up next to her. Razer shook his head. "No! I won't! I turned my back on you once and I won't do it again!" he said, and grabbed her shoulder. Aya soon became annoyed of Razer and gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed brightly. "I said. Leave. Me. Alone!" she hissed and as she spun around, without thinking, Aya raised her arm and shot a green laser out of her hand. Fear struck her as the lasermet Razer's shoulder and sent him flying back. Aya gasped, her eyes wide and once she looked at her hands, her fear grew. Her body had changed colors. Her bright lime green body was now a sky blue and her white armor and clothing-like gear on her was black as night. Razer was floating motionless in space, blue blood seeping from the wound in his shoulder.

The Red Lantern soon opened his eyes wide with horror and realization. Aya had just attacked him. As he looked over to the robot, who was now covering her mouth with her hands, he gasped, his face laid with horror at the A.I.'s color change. Aya quickly dropped her hand and raced down towards Ranx. "Aya wait!" Razer yelled, but gripped his shoulder as he flinched in pain. The Red Lantern now began to feel dizzy from what had happened, including the blood loss from his wound. He raised his ring towards his face and set it to communications. "Gr-Green Lanterns...I need help...wound..blood..losing...consciousness.." he said dryly as his eyes began to shut and he dropped his arms from his face. All that was heard was the sound of Hal yelled from his ring to Razer's. "Razer! What happened? Where are you? Razer!"

**End of Chapter Six… **

**Again, sorry for the wait and if you liked it, I would appreciate it if you left a favorite and a review :D I hope the next one will be sooner :) Bye! **


End file.
